disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasha (Amphibia)
'Sasha '''is a recurring character and later the secondary antagonist of the first season in ''Amphibia. She was the childhood friend of Anne Boonchuy. Background Little is known about Sasha's early life expect that back home, she's a cheerleader and also her Anne Boonchuy have been well known with one another ever since kindergarten. During Anne's 13th birthday, Sasha managed to encourage her to ditch school so they could have some actual fun when after receiving a text from Marcy about a strange box as a mocking present which would force Anne on having to miss her birthday party. She was teleported to Amphibia along her friends, Anne & Marcy after they stole and opened the Calamity Box and had somehow got captured by Captain Grime and his toad army. Personality Sasha is a rather charismatic girl. She can is able to make friends so easily as shown in "Prison Break", where Sasha herself has been shown to have some good relationship with the toads and has even befriended most of them including Captain Grime despite capturing her. She's also known to be persuasive since Sasha is able to talk Grime into freeing her if she helped protect his fort from a pair of herons that had invaded Toad Tower and even persuade him to be more respectful to his soldiers. Physical appearance Sasha is a medium height teenage girl with slender build, very light skin, has a beauty mark under left eye, pink cheeks and along with blonde hair tied back into a high ponytall. She also wears a schoolgirl uniform as an everyday outfit. It consists of white shirt with a pink collar and "SJMS" coat covered by a jean jacket with rolled up sleeves beneath her elbows, a short pink skirt, light blue socks and greyish-black Mary Jane flats with small heels. As of "Anne of the Year", Sasha currently dresses in brownish toad armor with a dark black hooded cap after becoming Captain Grime's second-in-command. Trivia *She is revealed to have a younger brother named Ike. Gallery Sasha Artwork.png Storyborad.jpg Sasha.png BFFS 3.png Three friends.jpg Best Fronds2.jpg Sasha thumbs up.jpg Best Fronds - Marcy, Anne and Sasha.png BFFS.jpg Best Fronds1.jpg|Sasha held prisoner at Toad Tower Prison Break 6.png Prison Break 10.jpg Prison Break 2.png Prison Break 5.png Prison Break 4.png Prison Break 18.png Prison Break 13.jpg|link=Amphibia images Prison Break 12.jpg|link=Amphibia images Sasha mad.jpg Prison Break 3.png Prison Break 8.png|Sasha fighting off a Heron Prison Break 12.png Prison Break 1 .jpg|Sasha with Captain Grime Prison Break 11.png|Sasha offered to be Grime's lieutenant Reunion 1.jpg Reunion 2.jpg|Sasha dressed in Toad armor Reunion 7.jpg|Anne..?! Reunion 4.jpg|So glad I found you! Reunion 5.jpg|Reunited again at last Reunion 6.jpg Sasha and Anne.jpg Sasha Pretends.jpg Amphibia - Anne & Sasha Riding a Trolley.jpg Sasha & Anne 2.jpg Reunion 9.jpg|Sasha given off a serious look Reunion 10.jpg The Sorcerer Hat on Amphibia.PNG|Sasha's room in Toad Tower Reunion 7.png|Sasha explaining Captain Grime's plan Reunion 8.jpg|Sasha fighting. back against her friend Anne Sasha and Anne 3.jpg Sasha with a sword.jpg Sasha falling.jpg|Sasha after letting go of Anne Sasha out cold.jpg|Sasha's defeat & despair Category:Disney characters Category:Amphibia characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Females Category:American characters Category:Teenagers Category:Swordsmen Category:Students Category:Neutral characters Category:Siblings Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Villains